The Curse of an Incubus
by JungJaco
Summary: A man who lost everything in one single mistake. He lost his home, his heritage and his destined one. With nowhere else to go he enrolls in Youkai Academy. A place to live with his regrets until he can once again be reunited with his destined one. OC centered.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

The Curse of an Incubus

A man who lost everything in one single mistake. He lost his home, his heritage and his destined one. With nowhere else to go he enrolls in Youkai Academy. A place to live with his regrets until he can once again be reunited with his destined one. OC centered.

[~][~][~]

He made the mistake of enslaving the girl he loved. He thought she was his destined one, that it would bring them closer. It did nothing but tear them apart and turn her into a mindless slave. He still loves her deeply, but she is not the same anymore and because of his mistake he was forced to leave, practically banished from his home. Those that knew about it shunned him and those that did not know shunned him because the others did.

They took her away from him and the only place he could go was Yokai Academy. A very sudden and gracious invitation from the headmaster. He had heard about Yokai Academy before but never thought much about it. Now he was enrolled as a senior and was waiting at the bus stop. The sky was clear and it was a perfect day to start a new school year at a new place, but that did not help his mood. He was infuriated, he hated himself and he hated those that forced him away from her. It wasn't long until the school bus he had been waiting for showed up. The bus rolled up to a stop and the doors swung open, but he did not get on. He did not care what they said, he loved her and he did not want to leave her.

"Come on kid, it won't do you any good sitting here all day." the bus driver said almost knowingly.

His cigar smoke drifted out of the door distracting him from his thoughts. He shouldered his bag and from the first step of the bus he gave one last look in the direction that she was in. He silently gave his last goodbyes and stepped onto the bus. He took a seat about halfway down and leaned his head against the window. All he could think about was her. The scenery passed by quickly and they entered a dimensional portal. The bus exited the portal but on the other side was not the academy, but another human city.

"We have another student to pick up." the bus driver said, confirming his suspicions.

"Someone very interesting in fact." the bus driver told him.

They passed through the city pretty smoothly. The bus driver's cigar smoke was getting on his nerves. They pulled up to the stop, but his attention was focused elsewhere as he stared blankly out of the window. The bus driver and the new passenger shared some words before the bus started moving again. His attention was drawn to the center of the isle, where a normal looking guy stood. There was nothing interesting about him at all, and he returned his attention back towards the window.

"Hello, my name is Tsukune Aono. . ." Tsukune said.

He didn't reply and continued to stare out of the window. Tsukune took his seat further back on the bus and before long they entered the dimensional portal for the academy. The bus driver dropped them off alongside of the cliff. Tsukune started walking down the path but stopped short when he noticed the new guy was not following.

"Hey, the school is this way." Tsukune said pointing down the trail.

He ignored Tsukune and walked towards the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the blood red sea below unafraid. Tsukune took a worried step forward.

"Hey, um we are going to be late if we don't hurry up." Tsukune said.

"You are really starting to bug me." the new guy said.

Tsukune went silent and was waiting apprehensively for a few minutes. The red sea reminded him of her and her red hair. He was clenching his hands so hard that his nails began digging into his palms causing them to bleed.

"I will be with you again one day. I promise." he said under his breath too low for Tsukune to hear.

"Hey whatever it is, it's not worth it." Tsukune told him calmly.

"Like you would know." he said bitterly.

A strong gust of wind suddenly rushed past them. Tsukune leapt forward to grab him but could not make it in time. He did not bother to brace himself and let the wind push him off. Tsukune rushed over and carefully looked over the edge, but could not see anything but the red sea below. He fell straight as an arrow towards the sea and about halfway down the cliff he unfurled his leathery wings. He pulled himself out of the decent and and flew along the cliffs towards the school. He did not care what he did anymore, all he could do was think of her.

The way that she smiled, or how cute she looked when she was angry. Thinking about her only brought the slightest smile to his face. He was consumed by the never ending pain within his heart. He had been a fool and would pay for it for the rest of his life. So without knowing what to do, he came to this school. He landed just outside of the school grounds and blended in with the crowd without anyone ever noticing. He enjoyed the fact that most people ignored him and mostly left him alone. He just walked around with his mind being distracted. Slowly the crowds began to thin out and was soon left all by himself to wander the halls. His peaceful solitude did not last long.

"Hey, you need get to class." a very pretty voice called out from behind him.

He turned around slightly annoyed and looked at the girl. She had long brown hair, amber-brown eyes and a long flowing dress that made her stand out.

"Which class?" he asked simply.

She looked slightly taken aback from being asked such a question.

"Um, your home room. First period is home room." she told him, but he remained silent and unresponsive.

"Do you know where that is?" she asked him slowly.

"All I have is this paper." he said pulling out a neatly folded paper out of his chest pocket.

The girl tentatively stepped forward and took the paper out of his hands. She unfolded it and looked it over.

"Oh, you are a new student. Well, welcome to Yokai Academy! My name is Rubi." she said giddily.

"Fantastic. . .where do I go?" he responded dryly.

"Down the hall, third door to your right." Rubi said put off by his rudeness.

Rubi handed him back the paper and watched him suspiciously. He took his time walking to his class. Before he even walked in the classroom he could tell he was going to hate it. He walked in, interrupting the class.

"Oh umm, hello meow." the teacher said.

She had visible cat ears and a tail and looked very skittish. He handed her the same neatly folded paper. She looked it over, her tail swishing back and fourth.

"Oh, so you are a new student. My name is Ms. Nekonome, how about you introduce yourself too the class?" she said skittishly.

"No thanks." he replied and took on of the two empty seats, which was in the middle directly in the back.

He could already hear people whispering about him, the men were mocking and ridiculing him.

"What a badass." one said sarcastically.

"How much you want to bet he picks a fight with Tsukune Aono." another said smugly.

While the girls praised and idolized him.

"He is so cool." one said with adoring eyes.

"He is so handsome." another whispered back.

He did not care, he just wanted to be left alone. The only people that seemed to not have anything to say about him was everyone one his left. Which turned out to be all girls whispering frantically back and forth to each other.

"Where do you think he is?" a cute pink haired girls asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him." a purple haired girl with a lollipop replied.

"You don't think he. . .stayed, do you?" a small oddly dress girl asked.

"Of course not!" a very busty blue haired girl said.

A look of worry and dread appeared over the small group. The class was interrupted again as Tsukune Aono walked into the class with his head down.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Nekonome." he said sadly and walked over to his desk.

He looked at all of his friends who were happy to see him but, worried why he was late and gloomy looking. He mood instantly brightened seeing their faces. His gaze drifted around the circle of girls until it rested on the guy sitting next to the purple haired girl. Tsukune's face went white and everyone's attention was on the new student.

"You. . .I thought you were. . ." Tsukune said slowly, but the new student remained silent.

"If I died, so would she." he thought remorsefully to himself.

"We'll I'm glad you are okay." Tsukune said with a friendly smile and took his seat.

The pink haired one, the blue haired girl and the smaller young looking girl started storming Tsukune with questions, about anything and everything, mostly if he missed them or not. The purple haired girl dreamily stared at Tsukune, but suspiciously eyed the new student out of the corner of her eye. The rest of the class went smoothly. Nobody bugged him and the teacher did not call on him, probably because she did not know his name. It was not on the paper he handed her anyway. The bell for the end of the class rang and the students began heading out to their next class. Ms. Nekonome called Tsukune and the new kid to the front of the class. Tsukune waved to the girls and said he would catch up to them.

"Tsukune, as classy representative it is your job to show him around. Maybe you two can be friends." Ms. Nekonome said happily swishing her tail.

"I doubt it." the new student thought and left the room.

Tsukune said goodbye to the teacher and rushed to catch up to the new student. As he rounded the corner he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tsukune immediately removed it after a quick angry glance from the new student.

"So um, where you from." Tsukune asked trying to be polite.

He pulled out the same neatly folded paper and handed it to Tsukune. He unfolded it and looked it over, after a few seconds he passed it back and the new student neatly folded it and put it in his shirt pocket.

"Well. . .you have all of the same classes I do." Tsukune told him.

"Great. . ." the new student said sarcastically and walked away.

Before Tsukune could wonder to much about the new student, he was forcefully tackled to the ground by the very affectionate, blue haired girl. The new student walked away while Tsukune was being swarmed by the girls. He started climbing stairs until pretty soon he was on the roof of the building.

"Finally, somewhere quite." he said under his breath.

He leaned on the rail and stared off into the distance. No matter how far away he was, he could still feel her. The greater the distance the greater the strain on his heart was. He could only imagine what it must feel like for her. She was the one that was bonded, mind, body and soul to him. He couldn't forget the image of how scared and desperate she was when they took her away from him. He didn't have the strength to help her. He didn't even have the will to defend himself knowing what he had done. Even after everything, taking away her free will and being banished, he still loved her greatly. He just wanted to protect her and be there for her but he couldn't. He should have ran away with her when he had the chance but he was in such a state of shock and despair that he couldn't do anything.

Before he knew it his finger nails had cut into his hands again. But physical pain was the last on his list of concerns. The only thing that drew him out of his trance was an enormous flux of power below him. He looked down below at several imposing figures. Four large and bulky figures stood in front a dazzling silver haired girl. Behind her was three of the girls from before standing over Tsukune, who looked injured. One of the four larger ayashi charged the silver haired girl. With surprising speed and strength she easily dispatched them within seconds. The four opponents that stood before her were now only craters in the ground. She lowered her leg gracefully after her last kick. She made sure they stayed down and then she looked straight up at him. Her red eyes locked onto his green eyes and they stared each other down. He could only guess what was passing through the vampires mind. She finally turned away and rejoined those behind her.

"A vampire huh?" he said notably.

"Not just any vampire! That is my big sister!" a very self-assured and enthusiastic voice said walking up beside him.

He turned to look at her but the moment he saw her red hair he quickly turned away. It was to painful to look at and be reminded of the girl he loved.

"Isn't she amazing! She is so powerful and graceful!" the girl continued on about her sister.

"It was quite up here." he thought sourly as he continued to listen to her praises about her big sister.

He turned to leave without say anything, catching the girls attention.

"Hey, you're new here right? What's your name?" she asked him.

"Trust me, I'm not the kind of guy you want to get involved with." he said pausing.

"It's not like I was trying to flirt with you! You stupid jerk!" the red haired girl yelled at him slightly embarrassed.

"My mistake." he said politely and walked away.

As he walked around campus he wasn't to surprised to find out it was lunch time. He had been on the roof for a few hours letting time slip by. Without anything better to do he headed for the cafeteria. The line was already gone and he got his food without any problems. He could see Tsukune sitting at a table with his group of friends nearby, but from the way they stared at him, he could tell they wanted to be more than friends. He dismissed it easily and took a seat at one of the only empty tabes. Before he even had time to start eating his food he was surrounded by a variety of pretty girls. He ignored them but they wouldn't go away.

"Um, excuse me?" the one in the front timidly asked after being pushed forward by the others.

"Yes?" he said sharply, and slightly startled her.

"Um, can we. . .sit with you?" the girl squeaked out, obviously intimidated.

"I'd prefer. . ." he said.

"Yay!" the girl said happily, cutting him off.

The all crowded around him taking their seats. He let out an annoyed sigh and started eating his food. They all started talking happily amongst themselves and every now and then they would go quiet then start giggling madly. It was hard to try and ignore their enthusiastic gossip.

"Did you see the fight that Moka got in?" one of them asked.

"Ya, some freshman need to, know their place." another said and they all giggled.

"I don't ever want to get on her bad side." the one to his left said and they all nodded in agreement.

They continued to gossip about anything and everything. He mostly ignored them and was vaguely aware of what they were talking about. They tried to involve him in the conversation but to no avail. They were getting uncomfortably close and the moment one of them tried to lean on him, he bolted up and left the cafeteria. Not to long ago he would have enjoyed the attention all of the girls were giving him, but now there was ever only one girl on his mind.

Like before, he didn't care where he was going as long as he could be left alone. He didn't know how far or how long he walked, it did not matter to him. Everywhere he went looked the same to him anyway. Dead trees, tombstones and more dead trees that littered the landscape. Eventually he ended right back where he started, just in time for school to get out. The students rushed out of the school and seem to scatter in every direction. He watched them leaning against one of the dead trees. Eventually the herd of people thinned out and only a few groups were left lounging around. It wasn't long until his peaceful state was interrupted again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mister badass. I've been looking for you since first period. You weren't around so I figured you were to cool for school, right?" said a guy he recognized from first period.

The new student ignored him which only seemed to irritate him further. Then without warning he attacked the new student. First day of school and he was already sent flying through the air. Without being able to stop himself he was sent crashing through the second story of the school building. He completely destroyed the teachers desk that he landed on. The room was full of students that looked at him surprised. Tsukune Aono and a handful of other girls he recognized were there. While he was picking himself up the blue-haired girl was gazing out of the hole he had just created.

"Saizou! What the hell do you think you are doing!? You destroyed our club room!?" she yelled down at him.

"I'm just giving the new kid a proper welcome." Saizou replied.

The new student dusted himself off and approached the hole he just came through. He placed a hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder before she could jump out of the hole. She looked at him confused and slightly angry, while he was only staring down at Saizou.

"I'm not going to let a girl fight my battles for me." he said calmly and jumped to the ground.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" she yelled down at him.

"It means stay out of it girly." Saizou mocked.

Saizou then turned his attention to the new guy. Saizou cracked his knuckles as he approached him. By now everyone's attention was drawn to the two fighters. Saizou was clearly displaying his muscle and flaring his youki while the other stood there perfectly calm. Most of the people observing worried for the new guy and his distinct lack of power compared to Saizou. The ground seemed to shake with each step that Saizou took. When he got close enough he lunged at the new kid. The resulting explosion of ruble and dust left the crowd wondering what had happened. When the dust settled Saizou was still left standing in the crater he had created. The new kid was nowhere to be found. Most people assumed the new kid had been pulverized into dust.

Suddenly Saizou cried out in agony as his right knee seem to blow out on its own accord. He collapsed to his other knee and was flexing his yoki in anger. Then another blow seemed to catch Saizou in the chest as he was blown backwards. All of the spectators were whispering frantically to themselves. They could not figure out what was going on. Invisible strikes rained down on Saizou and he began to lash out wildly.

"What the hell are you!?" Saizou yelled out angrily.

Then one final strike to the back of his head and Saizou collapsed to the ground. The crowd was in silent awe only for a second as they tried to figure out what just happened. Everyone's eyes were focused on where Saizou was laying, except the few in the destroyed club room. He reappeared some distance away, out of sight and slightly fatigued. He took some deep breaths and dusted himself off. He had not expected to get in a fight on the first day, but he had to admit it felt great to relieve some of his anger.

As he wandered around some more he noticed all of the students heading towards what he assumed were the dorms. He followed some student down a well traveled path. He headed into the male dorms and pulled out the piece of paper that had his room number on it. He was on the top floor, in the room at the end of the hallway. It was a simple room with a bed, a bookshelf, a desk and a small kitchen off to the side. He collapsed on his bed more mentally and emotionally exhausted than anything. The day was already coming to an end and it pained him to know it had been another day without her. She was so far away and out of reach and he hated that he was unable to do anything about it.

* * *

This is a story I have been working on for a whole now. It is very OC centered and he does not have a name yet because I could not think of one. Joker WX helped out with that so he will have a name in the next chapter.

This story was basically created off of one question I had. "What if you accidentally enslaved your destine one?" It starts off pretty angst but it will have a happy ending.

I posted this because I have had this ready to post for a long time now, and I have given up on trying to focus solely on my stories I already have. I have tried over and over but it has become incredibly hard. Which explains the long updates.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
